Senna
by JMatts
Summary: Senna remembers Ichigo but will he remember her?
1. Chapter 1

"_Thoughts"_

**I don't own Bleach if I did Senna would be in the series**

As he kneels on front of the grave she speaks up

"Is there a name? my vision is blurry I cant see very well, is it there?" she asks as he clenches his teeth and answers

"Its there clear as day you used to live in this town and you had a family" he says as he stands up

"Im …. So happy" she says as she cries tears of joy, it is then she starts glowing "I feel warm, Ichigo will we ever meet again?" she asks

"What you talking about of course we will" as he says that he feels the weight on his back disappear completely, he then falls to his knees with tears in his eyes as he sobs Rukia appears behind him

"The energy from the blanks is slowly dissipating, soon it will all be gone, once that happens everything about Senna will fade from our memories, she was never alive in our lifetime so you cant remember someone who didn't exist"

"I know she'll be gone soon but right now I can still hear her voice" he says with tears still in his eyes

"_I never got to tell you…. How I felt" _Ichigo thought

**Sometime later…..**

Ichigo is on the bridge walking to school, as the wind picks up Ichigo catches a red ribbon that was blowing towards him, he looks at it and his eyes widen

"Senna…" that name came out almost as if it was instinct but somehow he couldn't remember who that name belonged too

Ichigo was so caught up in thought he didn't notice a girl with purple hair running towards him until it was too late and they both fell

"Sorry" the girl says as Ichigo looks at her and his eyes widen as she continues on her way

"That girl she reminds me of something but what?" Ichigo says to himself

**Meanwhile….**

"_Why?... Why couldn't I talk to him? I wanted to tell him that i….." _her thoughts were interrupted when her friend Makie caught up to her

"Hey Senna you okay?" Makie asked

"Yeah im fine" she responded quickly

"Who was that guy you bumped into?, you seemed to be in a hurry to get away, do you have a crush on him?" Makie asked as Senna went bright red

"Sh.. Shut up!" Senna replied red as a tomato

"Oh my gosh you do! You should talk to him Senna ask him out"

"I might just do that" Senna replied quietly

**Karakura High**

Ichigo was walking through the halls thinking about the girl that ran into him before he was interrupted by a loud shout

"ICHIGOOOOO!" shouted Keigo before he was closelined by Ichigo

"Whats up Keigo?"

"Hey Ichigo whats wrong?" Mizuiro asks noticing Ichigo's thinking face

"Its nothing just trying to remember something" Ichigo said

"What are you trying to remember?" Keigo asked

"Well if I knew that I wouldn't have to remember would I!?" Ichigo shouted frustrated at Keigo's stupid question

As Ichigo starts walking to class he suddenly has some sort of flashback

**[FLASHBACK]**

"**Ichigo… I'm scared"**

"**Senna…"**

"**I wont do it…. I just can't, I can't allow it not when this is such a wonderful world with so many beautiful people living in it not where you live Ichigo! I can't let that happen…. Its okay the blanks are still near me and I'm not afraid of them now, if I return their memories to them then they'll be at peace and the barrier between the two worlds will be strong again"**

"**But Senna…"**

"**If the world were destroyed then there would be no Ichigo, I can't imagine a world without you"**

**(Senna starts glowing)**

"**Stop you can't do this!"**

"**No Ichigo! I can never allow you to die instead of me!"**

"**No Senna! SENNA!"**

**[FLASBACK END]**

"Senna… I remember…" Ichigo said to himself

"What was that Ichigo?" Rukia said now appearing beside him

"I just remembered something important" Ichigo said with a genuine smile which confused Rukia since he barely every smiled

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked

"Im fine" he said quickly shaking off the smile to protect his 'image'


	2. Dinner

**I Do not own Bleach **

Ichigo was sitting in class thinking about Senna he was incredibly angry at himself, how could he forget the woman he loved! Yes he admitted it he LOVED her! It doesn't matter if Rukia told him that he would lose his memories of her but he still hated himself for forgetting about her, he remembered that girl on the bridge the girl that looked just like her so he made a decision he would see that girl again just to put his mind at ease

**With Senna**

Senna was sitting in class thinking about what she was going to say to Ichigo should she just tell him straight up who she was? Yes she would tell him and hope he remembered her and ask him on a date something she should have done when they first met she was both excited and nervous, excited that she would be able to spend time with Ichigo and nervous that he wouldn't remember her _"I have to tell him…."_ She thought to herself "I'll wait for him on the bridge after school

**After School**

Senna was waiting on the bridge that she ran into Ichigo on that morning, she was hoping Ichigo would be walking home this way

"_I have to find out if he remembers…"_ she thought to herself she then saw Ichigo walking towards her before he spoke

"Hey you're that girl from this morning" Ichigo said

"Yeah I'm Senna nice to meet you!" Senna shouted enthusiastically as she saw Ichigo's eyes widen at her name

"Nice to meet you I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" he said with a slight smile

"I know this is short notice and all but…." She tried to say her face as red as a tomato "willyougoonadatewithme!?" she said quickly

"Sorry what did you say? I couldn't understand that" Ichigo said confused

"I asked if…. You would go on a date with me" Senna said once again resembling a tomato

"Uh sure I'd like that…" Ichigo stated timidly before he was dragged to the carnival to which he couldn't help but reminisce about his Senna…. Wait HIS Senna? He was broken out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice

"You know Ichigo…. I like the Ferris wheel because when you're up high, all the stuff that looks confusing and messed up... suddenly becomes crystal clear, but you already knew what I thought didn't you Ichigo…" Senna states matter-of-factly causing Ichigo eyes to widen to epic proportions

"Senna is it really you the Senna I know….?

"Yeah Ichigo… I've missed you and I'm glad you remember me…" Senna stated as she hugged him causing him to reciprocate the hug

"Senna there's something I have to… tell you I thought I'd lost my chance before and I hated that so I have to tell you now" Ichigo stated his cheeks red obviously embarrassed from what he was saying swallowing the lump in his throat he prepared to finish what he was saying "Senna…. I love you" he stated with a blush he was certainly not expecting kiss him deeply immediately after he admitted his feelings to her, so he did the only thing someone in his position would do he kissed back eventually they separated for air

"Ichigo… I love you too" she stated with a smile and blush before kissing him again

"Do you want have dinner at my house tonight Senna?" Ichigo asked hoping she'd say yes

"Sure it'll be nice to see your family again" Senna said making Ichigo pale just now remembering his crazy father oh he was going to have a field day when he heard about this

**Timeskip Kurosaki Household**

Ichigo and Senna have just arrived as Ichigo was about to reach for the handle of the front door he suddenly realised something

"Senna step back…" Ichigo told her in which she did as he opened the door he had to avoid his flying father trying to kick him in the face

"You're late Ichigo!" Isshin stated unaware of his sons guest

"What the hell is wrong with you I just come home and you try to kick me in the face!" Ichigo shouted angrily

"It was your fault for being late home Ichigo when are you going to learn some discipline?" Isshin asked

"Whatever is Dinner ready oh and by the way I brought a guest Ichigo says walking into the living room with Senna following behind him

"Hey Ichigo who's your friend"? Yuzu asked as Karin looked up from the TV

"This is Senna my girlfriend" Ichigo stated causing Senna to blush madly as everyone was looking at her with wide eyes if they had been drinking something at that moment the surely would have spat it out in surprise

"Girlfriend?" Isshin asked with a grin before rushing over to a poster of a beautiful woman "Oh Masaki our Ichigo has finally become a man!" Isshin wailed causing Ichigo's eyebrow to twitch an act that caused Senna to giggle

"Hey Yuzu do you mind making something for Senna?" Ichigo asked his little sister who was making dinner

"It's no problem Ichigo she could be my future sister in law after all" Yuzu stated without a care as Ichigo and Senna couldn't get any redder at that moment

"God dammit Yuzu! You as bad as dad!" Ichigo remarked looking over to his father still sobbing by the poster of his mother "Okay maybe not as bad as him…"

"Have I met you somewhere before you seem familiar" Karin stated not knowing she had been in the house before

"I don't think so" Senna stated with a smile

Dinner had went well besides the occasional comment from Isshin about wanting grandkids causing the two teens to blush, it had went well the two were now sitting on Ichigo's bed relaxing

"So Senna how are you back?" Ichigo asked seriously wondering how she had come back

"What not happy I'm back?" she asked with a fake sad face causing Ichigo to realise how it sounded

"No no! That's not it I'm glad your back!" Ichigo stated panicking that maybe he had upset her

"Hahaha you should see your face" she said through laboured breath and looked at Ichigo to see his deadpan expression

"Haha very funny" Ichigo stated


End file.
